


Funeral

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Raphael and Michelangelo [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of a loved one is never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral

_“Mikey, get the shell out of here!”_  
  
“No, we need to leave together, I'm not leaving you here Raph!”   
  
He should have done what Raph said.   
  
_“Mikey, watch out!”_  
  
“What?”   
  
If he did, then Raph might still be here today.   
  
_“RAPH, NO!”_  
  
Tears fell from baby blue eyes as he rubbed the top of the gravestone.   
  
_Hamato Raphael,_  
Brother, Son  & Partner   
1988 – 2007   
  
He'd forever had nightmares of that night.   
  
_“Raphie, no Raph, come on please hold on, Donnie and Leo are on their way.”_  
  
“I'm sorry Mikey, I don't think I can.”  
  
“Of course you can you're Raphael.”   
  
“Mikey, I'm sorry, I love you.”  
  
“Raph? No! Raphael!”   
  
And now he wouldn't have anyone to comfort him when he did, no emerald green muscle bound turtle to hold and kiss him until he was able to sleep peacefully.   
  
No Raphael and Michelangelo any more.   
  
Just Mikey, on his own from now on until the day he'd join Raph.


End file.
